dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Omega Shenron
Omega Shenron Super Yi Xing Long or commonly known as Omega Shenron (in the English dubs), is the after effect of Syn Shenron absorbing the Dragon Balls into his being, making him nearly invincible. He appears in Dragon Ball GT as the final enemy. Characteristics Omega Shenron appears as a large, white and blue dragon. On top of his hard are two large horns and he has large, long, black spikes protruding from his shoulders, arms, back, and legs. His chest contains all seven Dragon Balls, clearly visible. Once he does this, he gains the powers of all the other evil shadow dragons, increasing his power greatly. The Evil Dragons While trying to fix the damage caused by Super Android 17, Goku and the others gather the Dragon Balls to restore peace to the Earth. However, instead of Shenrons normal appearance, a different dragon was summoned. This dragon, who was pure evil, transformed himself into seven powerful shadow dragons. The evil dragons went upon the Earth, and began to cause horrible destruction. Goku and Pan set off to defeat these new threats, only to later encounter one just as powerful as Goku. This dragon, was Syn Shenron, the one star dragon. After a long hard battle against Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Syn realized he could not win, so he absorbed the Dragon Balls into his body, gaining all the powers of the other shadow dragons. In this new form, he simply called himself Omega Shenron. The Ultimate Enemy After realizing he was no match for Omega, even in his full power Super Saiyan 4 form (he was also given an extra power up from Gohan and the others), Goku began doubting a victory (as he was blind for most of the fight). Out of no where, Goku regains his eye sight and blasts the dragon square in the chest with a Kamehameha. While Omega attempts to counter the wave, he receives another surprise, Goku powers up and uses his Dragon Fist attack, which seems to obliterate Omega. However, Omega survives by regenerating, a trick he learned after he absorbed the Dragon Balls. Battered and broken, Goku decides to resort to desperate measures. He grabs Omega and puts him in an arm-lock, preparing a kamikaze to kill the dragon, however, the tables are turned when Vegeta arrives on the battle scene. Using Bulma's "Bluts wave" emitting machine, Vegeta was able to attain Super Saiyan 4. Even when the two Super Saiyan 4 powers teamed up on Omega, they still were grossly outclassed. However, while Omega was distracted, Goku and Vegeta performed the fusion dance, and fused into Gogeta. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's power greatly surpassed Omega Shenron's. Gogeta powered up his ultimate attack, the 100X Big Bang Kamehameha. The attack was so powerful, it caused Omega to spit up the Dragon Balls. When Omega reverted back into Syn Shenron, a victory seemed assured until Gogeta defused early (due to the massive power). Detirmined not to allow Syn to become full power Omega again, Goku grabs one of the Dragon Balls and swallows it. Syn then attacks and still easily fights the Saiyans. During the fight, Syn allows them to fuse once again, only for it to fail. Not only does it fail, but Goku reverts back into his child state. Syn then continues his attack only to be stopped by Nuova Shenron, who uses a kamikaze attack to attempt and kill Syn. However, Syn emerges from the blast, and to much dismay of the Z Fighters, had transformed back into Omega Shenron after recovering the four star ball. Omega then continues his assault, and thrashes Goku and Vegeta about without much effort. Omega then attempts to end the fight, powering up an energy ball to destroy the Earth. Goku stops the ball, but is presumed to have been killed in the explosion. As Omega thrashes around the Z Fighters, Goku emerges from a crater, and prepares his Universal Genki Dama. Death of the dragon As Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Uub continue too distracted Omega, Goku begans gathering universal energy for his ultimate Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb). After calling upon the energies from beings of the universe, Goku was able to create a bomb strong enough to finally put Omega down for the count. The attack obliterates the evil dragon and peace is restored to the Earth. Shenron returns to his normal state, and he and Goku leave, never to be seen again.